The present invention is directed toward apparatus for twisting wires and, more particularly, toward a pair of pliers that incorporates a power driven chuck for twisting together the ends of a plurality of electrical wires for making an electrical connection between them. The twisted wire ends are then covered by an insulated wire nut.
Electricians, technicians, mechanics, home handymen and numerous others frequently must connect the ends of electrical wires together. Such connections must provide both electrical continuity and be mechanical secure. This is normally accomplished by twisting the ends of the wires together. In many cases, it is desirable to secure three or four or more wire ends together. After the wire ends are twisted together, an insulated wire nut or similar device is threaded thereon to maintain the wire ends in place.
If high gauge wires or numerous smaller gauge wires are to be connected together, a substantial force must be applied to effectuate the twist. Usually pliers or the like are utilized to accomplish the twisting. This is done by grasping the several wire ends with the pliers and turning the pliers. Obviously, the pliers can be turned only ninety degrees or so before the pliers must be released and the wires gripped again to continue the twisting. This can be time consuming and can put undue force on the electrician's arm.
To Applicant's knowledge, there is no tool available to assist in twisting wire ends together. And there certainly is no power tool available for this purpose. Therefore, a need exists for a power operated hand tool that can easily and quickly twist the ends of electrical wires together.